


Mikey Way Has Mail.

by Toscasprayer



Series: Trans!Mikey 'verse [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Fluff, FtM!Mikey, Gen, Trans Character, random crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toscasprayer/pseuds/Toscasprayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm so brilliant, i have unintentional puns in the title.<br/>Mikey gets mail, and gets emotional about it. With bonus Ray hugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mikey Way Has Mail.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Another line without a hook](https://archiveofourown.org/works/369453) by [Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd). 



> I have had this plot bunny for a long time, since i read Another line without a hook, but i didnt know how to start it. But since I have started studying for my HSC (last round of exams before university) we have had to practice writing a full story in 40 mins, because that's how much time we will have. So I kid you not. This was written in 40 mins in my English class for a lack of any other ideas.   
> The Used just turned up, don't ask me how.

Michaela Elena Way was dead. Truthfully she had been on her last legs for a long time, but now she legally didn’t exist anymore. Michaela was now Michael James Way, and it was wonderful. Mikey could now go to clubs and not get weird looks from the bouncers when they saw the ‘F’ in his ID, or have asshole doctors refusing to treat him after one of his myriad accidents just because he had been born with a vagina. 

Mikey felt strong arms snake their way around his waist, and the unmistakable feeling of Ray’s fro on his cheek. 

“You okay Mikes?” Ray asked.

Mikey wordlessly held up his new documents, that all said ‘M’ where the ‘F’ previously sat.

“Are those what I think they are?” Ray’s thumbs were tracing Mikey’s scars, the ones he jokingly referred to as his Time Lord heart surgery scars. 

“Yeah, they are.” Mikey murmured. “I am legally a man, how cool is that?” 

“Very.” Ray had his solemn face on, Mikey could just tell. It had always made him look a bit like an undertaker. Mikey let out a sob.

“Why am I crying? I should be happy.”

“It’s because you’re all emotional, dumbass. C’mon, turn around. Dr Toro has prescribed hugs, starting now.” Mikey let out a wet laugh, and tucked his face into Ray’s shoulder, who promptly pulled them both onto the tour bus couch, and waited patiently while Mikey rode out the storm of emotion. 

An hour later, when Mikey was just about to fall asleep, Ray suddenly asked, “Do the others know yet?” Mikey shook his head and pulled his sidekick from his pocket and texted Bob, Gerard and Frank, who tumbled in a few minutes later.

“What what what? We were having fun, be quick. I want to get back before Bert finishes giving Quinn the cheap version of a literal champagne shower.” Frank was clearly excited.

“I got my new documents” Mikey told him, smiling slightly.

“Oh man, that’s great!” Gerard exclaimed. Frank bounced over hugged Mikey tightly, until Mikey had to tell him to let go or he would suffocate. Bob just stood there, until Mikey was released, and then engulfed him in a tight embrace.

(FYI, I have no idea how to finish this. it just needs another line or two. ideas?)

**Author's Note:**

> The 'time lord heart surgery scars' thing comes from a tumblr called transparrotfish. The original joke is something like:   
> \- what are those scars from?  
> \- heart surgery  
> \- on both sides?  
> \- i'm a time lord


End file.
